The Fourth Round
Story That night, the group is at the castle, everyone sleeping soundly. John is out on a ledge, looking at the sky. John thinks back to the events earlier in the day. John: Why fight for Phantom? George: Because I have no choice in the matter. John, kill me. John: What did he mean? Does Phantom have the ability to bring back the dead? If he does, does he have complete control of them? That makes no sense, cause there’s Charmcaster. She resists him. She’ll tell me when she’s ready. Padmé: You alright, John? (John looks over, and sees Padmé was in casual clothes.) John: Tiring of your role in the games, princess? Padmé: I admit, staying here watching you guys risk your lives. This is serious. I mean, three people died last round. You killed someone last round. I didn’t think. John: That I have it in me? Well, you’re right. If I didn’t use Rath, then I wouldn’t have been able to. This is a war, and casualties are to be expected. And they will continue to mount until Phantom is killed. Padmé: Can you kill him? John: I did it once. I’ll do it again. (The two are silent, staring up at the starry sky.) End Scene Animo: It is now time to begin the next round! (It is daytime, everyone slightly tired. Sunder looks the worst of them.) M’lady, please roll the dice. Padmé: Of course, Doctor Animo. (She throws the dice.) Animo: It will be another 6 on 6 battle, at the realm of magic, Ledgerdomain! (Charmcaster and Hex instantly perk up at the sound of this.) Who will go, and who will stay? Charmcaster: I’m going. There’s no way I’ll lose here. Hex: I’ll go too. I have a feeling about who will be there. John: Well, six of us are going, so one has to stay behind. (Turns to Sunder.) You’re not going. Sunder: What?! But, you need me! John: I need you at full strength. You still haven’t recovered from your last battle. Rest. Sunder: (Groans) Fine. You all better win. That’s the only way I’ll feel good about not going. Animo: Very well. Let us go, to Ledgerdomain! (The group teleports away.) End Scene The group arrives in Ledgerdomain, landing on a floating rock platform. In front of them is a giant rock platform. Animo jumps over, landing on a small platform off the field. Animo: Now, the Chess Pieces! (On a platform on the other side, the Chess Pieces teleport in.) John: That’s impossible! (The team was Dr. Vicktor, P’andor, Sonogram, Psyphon, and another cloaked figure.) That one. Eddy: Who are those guys? John: The cloaked one I’ve got a guess. The short one is Sonogram, the armored one is P’andor, and the frankenstein one is Vicktor. Though, Gwen killed them all. Charmcaster: Ha! As if she had the guts to kill. John: She did after P’andor killed me. (Charmcaster goes silent.) Psyphon! Why are you with the Chess, and not Vilgax?! Psyphon: I traded up. Our Lord Phantom approached Vilgax and me, offering him a high position in the Chess. As I expected, Vilgax laughed and attacked him. Phantom killed him, and I joined, becoming one of the strongest of the bishops. John: I don’t believe that for a second. Tack: That Psyphon is strong? John: No, that Vilgax is dead. Hex: Where’s the sixth? Animo: He’ll be here shortly. Now! First contestants, come forward! Psyphon: Dr. Vicktor, you may fight first. (Vicktor nods, and jumps onto the field.) John: Psyphon thinks he’s their leader. Alright, who wants to go? Eddy: I’ll go. I’ve got an idea. (Eddy jumps onto the field.) Animo: The first match, Bishop Vicktor vs. Eddy, begin! Vicktor raises his hand, firing a powerful lightning bolt. Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise, and a lightning rod comes out of his backpack. The lightning bolt hits the rod, destroying it. Eddy: Whew! Some power! John: He’s stronger than before. Vicktor then charges in, going to punch Eddy with a lightning fist, and Eddy rolls out of the way. A robot gauntlet forms over his hand, and he fires a laser at Vicktor. He’s hit, but doesn’t flinch from the attack. Vicktor fires a stream of lightning, and Eddy activates a jetpack, taking to the air and dodging. Eddy: Hm, my robot suit won’t work as well against him. (Then, his jetpack loses power, and he starts to fall. He sees that a cable was coming out of Vicktor’s back, which was plugged into his jetpack. Eddy hits the ground hard, and is then electrocuted. Eddy was down, as Vicktor pulls back the cable.) Ugh. I’ve got it. Eddy stands up, legs shaking. Eddy then charges Vicktor, giving a battle cry. Vicktor reaches to grab him, but Eddy slides between his legs, then jumps onto his back. Eddy puts his hands on the conductor towers on Vicktor’s back, his eyes glowing. Vicktor: You really think you can do that? (The tower releases lightning, shocking Eddy.) And not expect consequences? Eddy: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Not, yet! (The towers turn into a liquid state, and travel around Vicktor’s body. They envelop his upper body, then surround his arms, linking them together like cuffs. Eddy jumps off, stumbling.) Vicktor: Have you now! (Vicktor prepares to shoot lightning, but he instead electrocutes himself. He then falls over, defeated.) Animo: How did he not see that coming? Winner, Eddy. Eddy: Whoopee! (Eddy falls over. John jumps over, and takes him back over to the viewing area.) John: Rest up, big guy. You did your part. Psyphon: Useless, useless! Sonogram, get out there and destroy something. Sonogram: Don’t worry. I will eliminate them. (Jumps onto the field.) John: Lucy, you might want to take this one. You fighting P’andor would be a bad match. Lucy: Yes sir. (Lucy jumps out onto the field.) Alright, bring it on! I’ll take you down, and make it to the final round. Animo: The second match, Bishop Sonogram vs. Lucy, begin! Lucy morphs her body into her human-sludge form, and stretches her arm at Sonogram. Sonogram releases a sonic scream, which destabilizes the arm, and flies at Lucy. Lucy sinks to the ground as a puddle to dodge, and slides towards Sonogram. She comes out, shooting a mallet hand at Sonogram. Sonogram multiplies and dodges, now surrounding Lucy. She stands up, as the clones all fire a sonic scream, trapping Lucy in place. Lucy: (Covering her ears.) Aaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh. (Her body simulates boiling, and then an explosion occurs. Lucy turns into a puddle of sludge on the ground, groaning with pain.) Animo: Winner, Sonogram! Charmcaster: Darn it! Our first loss of the games. John: It was bound to happen. These guys are pretty tough. (Lucy makes it back over.) Lucy: I’m sorry. Because of me. John: Don’t worry about it, Lucy. We’ll still win enough matches to make this a victory for us. (P’andor jumps onto the battlefield.) P’andor: Alright, you pathetic creatures! Who isn’t scared enough to take on the great P’andor?! Tack: I’ll take him on. John: Tack! You sure? This guy is majorly strong. Tack: (Smiling) I can handle it. (Tack jumps out onto the field.) Animo: The third match, Bishop P’andor vs. Tack, begin! Tack draws his blaster, firing at P’andor. However, the attacks bounce off the armor, as he fires a radiation beam. Tack rolls to the side and dodges, still firing the blaster. P’andor starts to charge forward, and Tack cocks his head back slightly. His neck then stretches and his head hits P’andor in the chest like a cannonball. P’andor is knocked over, but Tack takes more damage, barely able to stand, shaking in the legs. P’andor gets up as Tack’s neck retracts, and he puts his hands on the ground, firing a stream of lava at Tack. Tack can barely see, but feels the attack coming, jumping to the side to dodge. He tries to get up, but he can’t. He looks back at John, who nods in approval. Tack: I surrender. I can’t win as I am. P’andor: Ha! That is your problem. (P’andor charges in, his hand glowing red from being super heated. Then, he is hit by a powerful blast of sparkling mana, and is pushed back. John had fired the shot, and jumps, landing in front of Tack.) John: This fight is over. (Turns to Animo.) Any objections? Animo: Uh, no. The winner, P’andor! (John helps Tack back over to the viewing area.) John: Feeling better? Tack: Slightly. Still a bit woozy. John: Nice job though. I thought you had him for a moment. Characters Team Heroes *Eddy (competes) *Lucy Mann (competes) *Tack (competes) *John Smith *Hex *Sunder *Charmcaster Others *Padmé Villains New Chess Pieces *Dr. Vicktor (competes) *Sonogram (competes) *P'andor (competes) *Psyphon *Cloaked Figure Trivia *It's revealed that Vicktor, Sonogram and P'andor were brought back to life. *It's revealed Psyphon is in the Chess, and Vilgax had refused. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games